


Language of Flowers

by bluegirl317



Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegirl317/pseuds/bluegirl317
Summary: In which Ram wanted to confess hut words are complicated and King loved plants.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

Ram has always been a man of little words and it has never been a problem to him. Being quiet meant people would stay away from him due to his quietness and let's be real, he loved his own company so the silence never bothered him and loneliness wasn't a thing because he's got his dogs and that's enough for him. 

Well until King came and intruded his life. 

King, his senior who's well known in the faculty for being smart and kind and cheerful and a little bit weird because he talked to plants and called them his children. Ram never thought they'll ever get along but hey, opposites attract. 

King who he first saw as a nuisance slowly but surely creep his way into his life and eventually, his heart. 

And while Ram may not be a man of words, he's a man of action for sure so if he can't say it, he'll show it. 

"Ai'Ning! You're early today! "

Ram looked up from where he was crouching ij front of the dog he was feeding to see King in his engineering faculty's uniform approaching him while being very mindful of the dog. 

Ram, as usual, didn't say anything as he merely stared at his senior but King understood anyway. 

"Yeah, it does seem like it's gonna rain soon so I guess we can't study here. "King said, referring to the open sitting area at the middle of the park that they're in.

Ram never really made any promises to study with him, it's just that King would pass by that area everyday when going home from the university and he would always see Ram either feeding the dogs or studying alone and he took it upon himself to stay with him and sometimes offer help with his assignments and it became a routine for them. 

"How about the cafe? I'm craving some cake. "King suggested and Ram didn't bother nodding, he merely stood up and King understood that as a yes so grinning, he began to lead the way when Ram suddenly grabbed his wrist and he would've stumbled back if not for Ram quickly steadying him. 

"Oi, Ai'Ning! Don't grab me like that! "He scolded without any real anger in his voice and Ram merely rolled his eyes before taking something from his bag and offering it to him ; a little bouquet of blue hydrangea. 

King blinked at the sudden offering but he took it anyway. "Hydrangea? "He muttered, looking back from the bouquet to Ram, who stared intently at him. 

"Well, I don't know the occasion but thank you? "King said, still confused but the frustrated look on Ram's face told him that he's missing the point. 

Thinking hard, King stared at the flower as he wondered what was it that Ram was trying to tell him through the gift but he knew even if he asked, the junior would probably just stare as an answer. 

A few seconds passed when the symbolization of hydrangea finally hits him and he chuckles. Hydrangea means thank you for understanding. 

"You're welcome, AI'Ning. "He said, shaking his head fondly before resuming to walk away. 

Ram, satisfied that he got his point across, allowed himself a tiny smile before quickly going after his senior.


	2. Sweet Pea

As the examination week neared, Ram and King had started to spend more and more time together. From the routine studying during the evenings to a discussion over breakfast in the mornings and now King had invited Ram to his apartment on the weekends. 

"I can help you cover the rest of the topics. Exam is coming in a few days, isn't it? "King said in an attempt to convince Ram, not that the latter even planned to decline. 

"You know where my apartment is, right? I'll wait for you to come. "King insisted once more as they packed to leave the park that evening. 

"See you tomorrow, Ai'Ning! " Cheerfully waving his hand, King grinned as he watched Ram cycle away and waved him goodbye. 

It was still quite early in the morning when Ram arrived at King's apartment and after pressing the bell, jt didnt take long for King to open the door. 

"Hi, Ai'Ning. Good morning. " King greeted him, voice still hoarse with sleep as he welcomed Ram in while his other hand furiously wiped his hair dry with a towel. 

Sensing Ram's questioning look, King smiled shyly. "I just woke up and took a shower. "He informed as he walked into the kitchen after gesturing for Ram to sit down. 

"Have you had breakfast? "He asked as he poured some coffee into two mugs and offered Ram one of them. 

Ram nodded. 

"Ah, well. I haven't so do you mind having another breakfast with me? "

Ram didn't bother giving a reaction this time as King had already began to rummage through his fridge and soon, they were seated at the kitchen island with pancakes and omelettes in front if them. 

"I can't cook to save myself but I can make these at least. " King laughed as he chewed and Ram would've find it repulsing if it was someone else talking as they eat but somehow he found King adorable. 

"Ah! I'm such a messy eater. "King chided himself as the syrup from the pancake he was eating dribbled down his chin. 

Before he could stop himself, Ram reached out to wipe the syrup with his thumb and King who was in the middle of reaching out for a tissue froze. 

Realizing what he just did, Ram quickly pulled back and looked down at his plate, his face flushing red as he silently scolded himself in his own mind for acting mindlessly and probably making King uncomfortable but King's chuckle made him look back up. 

"Thanks, Ai'Ning. " 

And Ram just blushed harder. 

They spend the rest of the morning going through some subjects and when it's noon, Ram realised he should probably leave as he didn't want to overstay his welcome. 

King merely watched as Ram began to put away his books and pens but when Ram stood up, King shot out and grabbed his wrist. 

Ram stared at him, surprised and King let go with a sheepish smile. 

"Do you wanna stay over for lunch? We can order a delivery. And uh... Maybe watch a movie or something? "King offered hesitantly. "I mean, I know you came here to study but... "He didn't get to finish his sentence when Ram nodded and sat back down. 

A smile bloomed on King's face as he grabbed his phone. "Great! What do you wanna eat? "

Ram, of course, didn't bother answering. He was willing to eat whatever King gave him anyway but as he watched King talking on the phone, he can't help but feel that maybe, just maybe, King liked his presence just like he like his. 

They spent the rest of the day watching movies and it amused Ram that eventhough King looked like such a cool guy, he actually loved watching romance and though Ram didn't particularly enjoyed it, being able to watch it with King somehow made the movie the best one he'd ever watched. 

He secretly glanced at King whose eyes are focused at the screen and was surprised when King suddenly turned to look at him. 

"You know, I've never invited any of my friends here before. "He blurted, making Ram blink as his heart swelled and he had to look away in fear thar King would see his face blushing red. 

They watched a few more movies and only when it's late in the evening that Ram finally made another move to leave.

"See you tomorrow, Ai'Ning. " King said and Ram thought he heard a sense of reluctance in his senior's voice as he exited the door. 

Just as he was about to walk away, he remembered something and quickly opened his bag before King could close the door. 

"What's wrong? Did you left something? "

Ram didn't answer as he merely took out a stalk of white sweet pea flower and handed it to King. 

"Goodbye? " King asked unsurely, staring at the flower but Ram shook his head. 

"Sweet pea flower means goodbye, Ai'Ning. " King told him which made Ram huffed in frustration as he took out his phone and showed King a website page of the meaning of flowers and it's clearly stated there that sweet pea means thank you for the lovely time. 

King laughed. "I should be the one to thank you. I had fun today. "

King bit back a smile to maintain his composure as he nodded and tried to calmly walk off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it ~Would really love to hear your thoughts or maybe even some suggestion :)


End file.
